


The Guilt

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [38]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Elves, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gentle Sex, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Impregnation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Look there's a lot of fantasies and normal sex mentioned in this, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, but nothing actually happens sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed cannot stop the dreams.  He keeps imagining doing things to his wife that he would never want to do.  Not to his gentle and sweet Thornstriker.





	

 

He woke up in sweat-soaked sheets and with a raging boner that hurt like fuck.

 

Bloodshed couldn't move from his spot though, not even to try and alleviate the pain in his lowers.  All he could focus on was the vivid images still living in the depths of his mind that he had not forgotten from his dreams.

 

_Thornstriker moaning... screaming loudly with her head back as he pounded her into the bed.  Her little breasts bounced up and down as his hips snapped into hers with full force.  But she did not scream in pain or agony... she reached out to him, begged for more, deeper, deeper... fill her with more._

 

Finally able to move, he reached down under the sheets to grab at his staining cock.  Primus, the dreams.  He had been an active lover years ago, with whores and willing ogresses that could take his fueled lust for quick and hard rounds of sex.

 

But now... Now he had chosen Thornstriker.  A beautiful and kind elf who cared for him dearly.  Who saw him for himself, not as the angry, violent, or despondent son of the great General Bombrush, a well-known lover and fighter.  She saw past all that to see his soul that wanted nothing but love and cherishment.

 

He returned it in full, worshipping and loving her back with all he could give.  But even with all the gentle kisses and the soft bites and the soul-shattering orgasms he had brought her, there was still some tension left in him that he could never show her.

 

_Her disheveled hair encircled her head like a crown.  She could only hold onto the sheets as he filled her womb again with his seed.  How long they had been there, he didn't know... But it was so long that her tiny womanhood was stuffed to breaking with their seed and cum mixing.  Thornstriker could only gargle out her begging and pleading and affection... so wrapped in pleasure was she that she couldn't even form a coherent sentence.  He merely pulled out of her sticky vagina, cum and sweat caking her thighs and legs, and turned her over to proceed to stuff her back entrance._

 

There was no way that was him in his dreams.  Not that... monster, lust-filled and violent and taking and taking and taking-

 

Bloodshed didn't want to acknowledge that part of him.  That... sadistic, out-of-control part of him... It would make him just like his father.  That... bastard who can't keep it in his pants.

 

_Her nails bore into his back, more than likely drawing blood.  He didn't care... panting and grunting like an animal, he thrusted into her warm body over and over again on the desk in the library.  Her hair fell over the edge as her body was continually abused against the hard, wooden desk that he had seen her reading at so many times.  But now she was screaming, calling out his name over and over, the faceless people around them not even distracting her as he claimed her over and over again on that desk._

 

The fan-no, dreams kept coming.  Sometimes he would get one a week.  Sometimes two a night.  Sometimes it would be so vivid he wouldn't be able to sleep.  The only things that seemed to keep them away were stealing away to Thornstriker's side to make love to her.

 

But then they would come back days afterwards...

 

_Thornstriker's screams echoed in the great hall as the slapping of their skin followed each moan and gasp that filled it afterwards.   Her naked body was watched by the entire court, their empty gazes watching without blinking as he took her again and again, cum and seed flowing out of her womb down her thighs to the floor.  He bit and claimed her skin in front of all... there would be no denying that she was his after this.  Then he would bring her up, holding her bare and open for all to see as he filled her again, impregnating her womb with his seed... making her his in body and soul.  He would have her many times in front of the court.  And many times turned around for his king and his queen to witness.  Their gazes only watched as his hands held her close, his cock filled her full, his lips taking hers with want..._

 

Bloodshed snapped out of it when hot sticky residue covered his fingers.  Shit... shit, shit, shit.

 

He had to get rid of these dreams.  He couldn't-would never do anything as those dreams to his Thornstriker.

 

She was not a possession.  She was not an object for lust and desire.  She was not a warm adornment to seat himself in whenever he wanted something to fuck.

 

She was Thornstriker.  The woman he loved and worshipped above all else.  The elf who deserved kisses and warm hugs and sweet, gentle rocking.  Love making that made her coo under his thrusts.  Muffled moans when he suckled on her clit adoringly.  Devoted rolling of the hips to make her giggle as she rode him and held him tight to her.

 

Thornstriker did not need a monster.  No beast to take her womb like a savage.  Any that came within a yard of her deserved to have their head chopped off.

 

He couldn't be that.  He could never let that become of him.

 

Or he would never deserve to be close to her ever again.

 

END


End file.
